A Tenno Trio
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: A trio of Tenno consisting of Ember Prime, Nyx and Valkyr try to return from Earth to their Dojo, but the Universe takes an unexpected turn for them and transports them to an unknown area of space most likely outside the Origin system. This story is an experiment.


**Hio readers, followers and so on, here I come with my attempt of making a one-shot Warframe fanfic. So... begin reading and start readying your criticism.  
**

* * *

**Date and location unknown, time – presumably 1435.  
**It was a stormy day in a deep, overgrown forest… or jungle… or something that has extremely large trees. The storm, however, wasn't the only thing generating a loud noise. There was a firefight on the ground in the lush jungle between Humanoid figures and hulking troopers known as the Grineer Lancers, representing the mighty Grineer Empire that spans across the entire Origin system.

''Ember!'' One of the Humanoid figures shouted out, warning her battle-sister of impending danger. The dark colored Humanoid figure with a flaming helmet and graceful, golden ornaments across her thighs also known as Ember Prime turned around and noticed a massive and red colored Grineer aiming at her with what appeared to be a flamethrower that can fire at longer ranges. Ember Prime made a graceful evasion maneuver to her side and appeared behind reliable cover. She popped out of cover to fire her golden ornamented semi-automatic rifle. Ember Prime managed to land a few well-placed shots straight in the massive Grineer's head, killing it.

''I'm clear here. What about your end, Nyx?'' Ember reported to her battle-sister with a hint of joy in her words, despite anyone on the outside being unable to hear their chatter.

''Just a sec.'' Nyx reported while she was levitating and absorbing incoming fire from an entire twelve man squad of Grineer Lancers. She was surrounded by a psychic ball of energy around which the Grineer were concentrating their fire. When Nyx felt that she absorbed enough, she immediately directed the damage back at the hostiles in the form of a wave of psychic energy that dealt massive damage to the Grineer.

''I'm done here.'' Nyx reported, walking up to Ember Prime. ''Where's your Syandana?''

Ember looked at her back and tried to sense something that wasn't around her neck and on her back anymore.

''Oh… that… eh, I lost it. One of those Lancers must've grabbed me and I must've tore it apart.'' Ember made an excuse while shaking her shoulders and tilting her head slightly. ''Anyway… where's Valkyr? She should've been here by now.''

''You know her, Ember. She tends to get carried away in fights.''

''Tenno.'' A broken, yet feminine voice echoed from behind the two. They turned around and noticed their third battle-sister, Valkyr. Valkyr was also wearing what these Tenno named ''Syandanas''. She was wearing the same version as Nyx and Ember called the Uru Syandana. It was a longer and thicker version of all the Syandanas, having a more distinctive ornament around the neck and going down all the way to the area below the knee pits.

''Valkyr, when will you change your helmet?'' Ember tried to mock Valkyr's sense of fashion, albeit, unsuccessfully.

''Shut up, Ember! You don't get to judge my choice of helmets!'' Valkyr responded, nearly shouting in anger that still filled her from within.

''Alright, alright… sheesh.'' Ember sighed and then looked in the sky, waiting for their extraction.

''I haven't heard from the Lotus in quite a while and that is really strange. Usually she's commenting whenever we finish a mission…'' Nyx commented on the awkward silence that followed the trio in their adventure, especially after a member of their team was killed. The Lotus that Nyx spoke of was a mysterious female figure that always supported the Tenno on their missions and gave them assassination contracts as well as informed them of situations that required immediate attention.

''Maybe Lotus is having a harder time acknowledging the fact that our Excalibur, one of the finest Tenno, had been killed?'' Ember Prime offered an interesting suggestion, which Valkyr and Nyx both immediately rejected.

''No.'' Valkyr and Nyx looked at each other for a split second and turned back to Ember.

''Well, at least she has never been hit hard when other Tenno have been killed.'' Nyx replied and then noticed their extraction arriving. It was a trio of ships with triangular shapes and tails at their backs. ''Well, it's time to leave Earth and return back to the Dojo or our Clan Master will surely have our heads for being late.''

The three Tenno, clad in their Warframes, entered their ships and departed the once-glorious Earth that they remembered quite differently from before the time they went to cryostasis. The three ships quickly left Earth's atmosphere and then, after a few minutes, Earth's orbit as they were speeding for the outskirts of the Origin system, but they encountered a massive problem on the way – a time and space anomaly that reminded them a bit of the Void, but had different attributes. This anomaly opened right in front of their ships and, before they could react, sucked them right in it by emitting a powerful gravitational field, stronger than three Suns combined.

The three ships were flying chaotically across a dark dimension of space that had absolutely no light. Not even a single star on the outside, but the ships still kept moving. Their travel time wasn't long as they ended up in normal space quite soon, but the three Tenno were seemingly unconscious and all three were separated, however, all three were in the same star system only they were entire astronomical units apart. Ember Prime was released next to a burning world, when her dropship suddenly exploded due to engine failure. Fortunately, she managed to save herself by going into cryostasis and ejecting from it.

The same fate followed the other two Tenno. Their engines had failed and they were forced to enter cryostasis.

And so, Ember, Nyx and Valkyr were forced to go to cryostasis again, after mere months of being awakened from their previous cryosleep.

* * *

**Yes, I do realize Tenno don't talk... to anyone listening on the outside that is. Anyway, what did you think of my attempt? I'm just trying to get ready for making that Halo/Warframe crossover that I was hoping to work on and I want to see if you people think I'll be ready to make it.  
Criticism please!**


End file.
